The Theory of Beauty
by DefyGravity2502
Summary: The Theory of Beauty: Beauty, loosely defined as 'to be pleasing to the senses, has puzzled scientists for many decades.  What makes something 'beautiful', something 'pleasing to the eye? Birthday present of Written-Parody. Zutara. Rate for language.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY WP! I finally got to a computer today to write this short wittle oneshot...nowhere near as amazing as your gift (thankyouthankyouthankyou) but I tried. Meh.**

**So yeah, I got this idea after a friend told me she read somewhere that a beautiful face was a symmetrical face. **

…**You probably already know what this drabble's about. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ATLA, as you should know by now, because if I did, I certainly wouldn't be WRITING about what I wish happened because it would've already happened. I also don't own this story as it now belongs to Written-Parody.**

**

* * *

**

_Oh Yue, is it past sunset already? God, where can he _be_?_

Zuko being Fire Lord had many positive effects, for the country and for the world. But one thing Katara didn't like was how the Fire Lord could disappear inside his own palace, and no one was allowed to tell her where he was, if he didn't want to be disturbed. A normal person with no connection to the Fire Lord might understand and stop asking his whereabouts immediately. Katara on the other hand, didn't give a kangaroo rat's ass about the 'rule'. No, instead, she was pissed.

_He's going to be late for his own party…and he says he 'doesn't want to be disturbed.'_ Katara's eye twitched as she scowled, glaring at anyone who so much as looked at her. Needless to say, the servants didn't like her very much. The feeling was mutual.

Zuko wasn't in the courtyard, his rooms, the kitchen, the west or east wings, the war council room, and definitely not in the ballroom (where he was _supposed_ to be). Katara seethed as she entered the Royal Library with not much hope. _He better have retained all his firebending skills…otherwise he is going DOWN._

Scouring the shelves and halls of the library, Zuko was nowhere to be found…until she spied him at a desk in the corner, almost hidden by the scrolls surrounding him. He didn't notice Katara in front of him, but he did notice the ice daggers surrounding him.

"What—" Zuko looked up to a dagger an inch away from his nose, one a centimeter away from his forehead, and a dozen in other places. His eyes widened at Katara's expression.

"Don't you 'what' me, _Your Majesty_." Zuko winced at her angry and mocking tone. "In case you FORGOT, though I don't see how you could have but you _are _a firebender and are probably prone to fits of STUPIDITY, you have over a hundred _very important_ guests that _you_ invited waiting for you in the ballroom. Now unless you want me to bring news of the Fire Lord's tragic and mysterious death, you better get your butt down there immediately." The daggers circled menacingly around the poor firebender.

Zuko gulped. Katara looked very beautiful, not to mention furious, with her elaborate hair and traditional Water Tribe dress. _Which reminded him…_

His downcast expression half concerned, half infuriated Katara.

"What part of immediately do you not understand? What am I supposed to tell all the Earth Kingdom ambassadors, the Water Tribe chiefs, and Fire Nation officials? Not to mention your friends. Now hurry and make yourself look decent. Shoo."

"All right, you didn't have to yell," Zuko muttered, to which Katara smirked and waved him on. When he was gone from sight, she leaned to look at what he was doing. Most of it seemed to be paperwork, which made Katara smile and shake her head. _He's so dedicated…_

A certain scroll caught her eye. At the top were the words _Useful Theories: __**B**_. She skimmed the page, which had theories from The Theory of Ba Sing Se's Origin to The Theory of the Bull Shark's Horn. Katara rolled her eyes, wondering what Zuko was doing with that scroll, until a theory grabbed her attention.

_**The Theory of Beauty: **__Beauty, loosely defined as 'to be pleasing to the senses', has puzzled scientists for many decades. What makes something 'beautiful', something 'pleasing to the eye'? Some say that it all depends on a person's opinion, but many more agree that beautiful __**sights**__, to be more specific, __**faces**__, are often symmetrical. Thus, for example, the reason someone may find another's face attractive may be because the face is perfectly symmetrical (see 'facial symmetry')._

Katara blinked, confused, then gasped as Zuko's face came to mind. Or more specifically, his scar.

_Come on Katara, you don't even know of Zuko read that theory or not…Besides, why would he be concerned with something like that?_

The answer came quicker than she expected.

_Because everyone wants to feel good…and if they look good, they feel good. It certainly helps. You should know, _Katara_._

She shook herself out of her daze. I need to hurry back, or they'll send someone after me. She quickly walked away from the desk of papers, and hurried back to the ballroom. On the way, she kept flashing back to all Zuko had done for them. For her.

Zuko teaching Aang to firebend, even helping him get over his fear.

Zuko being like a brother to Toph, even giving her piggy back rides.

Zuko withstanding all her mean taunts and insults, even helping her with chores.

Zuko (and Sokka, but it was mostly Zuko) bringing back her father and Suki. Her _father_.

Zuko saving her from falling rocks.

Zuko taking her to her mother's killer, and helping her come to terms.

And finally…Zuko nearly giving his life to protect her from Azula's deadly lightning.

* * *

"Oh Agni, I'm never hosting a party again." Zuko groaned as he rolled his shoulders. Katara chuckled as she said, "Hah, you wish. We both know you'll have another one in a week, at the latest."

The firebender closed his eyes and rubbed his neck, collapsing in a chair. "Don't remind me."

Katara grinned, but her smile quickly turned into a frown as she observed the Fire Lord.

"Is your neck okay? Here, let me take a look." Before Zuko could protest, Katara had whipped out some water from the water skin she kept on at all times, even at parties—albeit hidden under her skirts. Coating her hands, she placed them on the firebender's neck. He moaned in pleasure as his muscles unknotted, thanks to Katara's soothing water. When she finished, he sighed in contentment.

"Thanks a—" Before he got a third word out, the Fire Lord was silenced.

By the feel of cool lips on his scarred cheek in a tender kiss.

"Katara?" he breathed, confused.

"Shh…You're beautiful…Zuko."

* * *

**So….come on WP, tell me! I'm in enough suspense as it is, just imagining your reaction…**

**As for everyone else, a review would be appreciated! XD**


End file.
